It is known to provide a variety of systems for mounting an electrical connector on a panel, such as on a rear side of a panel. For instance, personal computers are connected with peripheral devices, such as a printer and the like, by electrical connectors mounted on a rear panel of the computer body. When connecting such peripheral devices as a printer on the computer, the connectors are mounted on the rear panel by a fairly permanent mounting means. That is because the printer will not be frequently connected and disconnected. For instance, screws often are used to mount the connector onto the rear side of the panel.
On the other hand, it is desirable to connect such devices as a video camera, a digital still camera or the like on the computer body by a more releasable mounting system so that such devices can be readily connected and disconnected. In addition, such peripheral devices preferably are connected and disconnected at a front panel of the computer body where it is undesirable to have such non-aesthetic mounting means as screws projecting from the front of the computer.
It would be desirable to have a system wherein an electrical connector is mounted to a rear side of a panel, such as a front panel of a computer, and the peripheral device can be mated through a hole in the front panel with the connector mounted on the rear side of the panel. When the peripheral device is disconnected, the hole can be easily covered by an aesthetically pleasing cover. The present invention is directed to satisfying this need and solving the various problems inherent therewith.